User blog:Crazychick08/Heavyweight Ships Kids
Playing with the kid name generator again. I took a look at Rob's ship categories (heavyweight/somewhat popular/etc.), and now I'm making them. Most of these are repeats of my Future Kids for my Ships blog, which I hope you can forgive. Sorry! Didn't realize I was so into the heavyweight ships! Semma ' 1. Ryan Jarvis Cameron - Funny, caring, cute, a gifted athlete, a summer ranch hand, burly, scruffy, ragged, hardworking, powerful, helpful and nice, but mean and brutal to his enemies. 2. Kenny Orlando Cameron (twins with Katrina) - Geek, loves schoolwork (esp. computer science), funny, fun-loving, short, stocky, sort of cute, courteous, kind, intense actor, talented, creative, a little athletic, giving some muscle 3. Katrina Nyla Cameron (twins with Kenny) - A bit of a daredevil, mischievous, carefree, unordinary, speaks her mind, lives life on the edge, petite, risk taker, kind-hearted, generous, smart, a pretty, dark-haired model, friendly, energetic, determined to succeed, confidence, talented, a winner out to make family and friends proud, tries to be a role model 'Camaya ' 1. Jude Malcolm Matlin-Saunders - Introspective, introverted, creative flair for art & music, respectful, relaxed, slender, blue-eyed, blonde, passionate, purposeful, when he's motivated he can be a strong, active leader, educated, dignified, good-looking, fit, of good character 2. Camden Tyrese Matlin-Saunders (twins with Carla) - He's got flair, tall, blonde, actor, active, outdoorsy, spunky, sweet, worldly, hardworking, competitive, assertive, a leader, charismatic, football player, business executive, mindful to be a role model 3. Carla Lesly Matlin-Saunders (twins with Camden) - Loud, lively, full of sarcasm, spunky, witty, honest, loyal, a good friend, dark hair, short, easily misunderstood, selfless, kind, is polite, mannerly and quiet when out of her depth, comes across as snobby or stern with those just meeting her. 'Parcy ' 1. Trevor Kylan Stone - Nice enough, but a mess in many ways. Kind, likable, unkempt, lazy, easygoing to the extreme, short and small, snobby, self-centered, preppy, but tries to be friendly and happy, trying to gain a more athletic physique 2. Rory Kian Stone- rugged, caring, devoted, lanky, works with his hands, doesn't say a lot, loves to have fun and play games, not one to make his teammates feel bad, fun, competitive, thoughtful, intelligent, sensitive to other's needs, handsome, red hair 'Jatie ' 1. Jackson Landon Matlin-Martin - A cutie, good-looking, kind, smart, outgoing, popular, musically gifted, over-driven workaholic, generous, lovable, hard on himself, feels pushed by parents, feels isolated from siblings and over-achieving mom. 2. Jordan Nathanael Matlin-Martin - Carefree, cool, playful, good sense of humour, wise, sensitive, kind, lanky, attractive, brunette, goodhearted, faithful, loving, wise, mellow couch potato, when pushed he's a hardworking leader, tall, wears glasses. 3. Joel Travis Matlin-Martin - Resolved, charming, caring, loyal, makes his own decisions, never takes the easy way out, clever, has an easy laugh, tall, dark-haired, handsome, rowdy, loud, kind of mean at first glance, laid-back, heavyset. 4. Courtney Myla Matlin-Martin - A flirty goody-goody, wild, over-the-top, loud, talkative, very popular with boys, a little snobby and prissy, short and slim, shy with new friends, smart, glasses, gangly figure, know-it-all demeanor, seems like a nerd, stays quiet when she can't flirt, sighs when she annoyed, sporty soccer star, tough relationship with her mom. 'Janny 1. Alyssa Rosalia Santos-Hogart - Beautiful, dainty, dark features, full of confidence, borders on arrogant and temperamental, keeps an even keel even when she's having fun, social, happy-go-lucky, talkative, inviting, bubbly, tries to be kind and gentle, usually tries to conduct herself in an even-tempered, mild-mannered, curvy, a beautiful smile, brown eyes, rosy cheeks 2. Roselyn Malia Santos-Hogart - Gentle, caring, classy, sophisticated, sweet, refined, a bit boring, beautiful with slightly lighter skin than her sisters, humble, dark hair and eyes, quiet, polite, conservative, shy, smart, and loving to her friends and family. 3. Lola Marisol Santos-Hogart "Mary" - Cheeky, a flamboyant flirt, loud, spontaneous, assertive, fun, playful, obnoxious, dark features, nurturing, gentle, religious, a bit traditional, simple, dresses conservatively - perhaps a bit mousy. It makes the flirting more challenging - and therefore, more fun. Knows how to brighten someone's day, happy-go-lucky, caring, brown-eyed brunette, likes to cheer up others with her smile, bright, curious. Eclare ' 1. Elisa Maggie Goldsworthy - Knows her Dewey Drcimals in and out, nerdy, dorky, bookworm, aspiring librarian, funny, nice, a bit goofy, skinny face, skinnier figure, meek, bland, seems like a sad person stuck in her sad, dull ways, is actually joyful and full of energy, but doesn't see a need to express it, when pushed she's sarcastic and sharp-tongued, strawberry blonde, always looked older than she was. 2. Wade Leonel Goldsworthy - A contradictory person, sometimes he's a defiant, rude troublemaker, sometimes an honest, dependable friend. He's smart and unique, but often comes off as uneducated and dull on his defiant days, redheaded, pale skin, freckles, typically quiet, not as confident as he'd like to be, a smart, usually caring, silent type, who can be quite charming and bold with a confidence boost, somewhere between lean and burly. 3. Olivia Lucerne Goldsworthy - Happy, likable, sincere, sophisticated when she wants to be, sensible, self-centered and disrespectful on her bad days, strawberry blonde, playful, wacky, outgoing, affectionate, peppy, and smart 'Dolly J. 1. Erin Kierra Coyne - Perceptive, clever, good instincts, lots of compassion, bubbly, full of sex appeal, leggy, slim, blonde, tall, beautiful, self-reliant, hard time making friends, independent, strong-willed, confident, sweet, funny, a charmer, temperamental, vain, "princess-y" on her bad days. 2. Ayden Mario Coyne - Sensitive, caring, a good listener, laid-back, outgoing, fun to be around, handsome, strong, adventurous, brave, hyperactive, funny, jolly, dark hair, wants to grow a big moustache. Drianca 1. Cassandra Julia Torres "Sandy" - Shy, dreamy, naive when young, outgoing later, upstanding, wise, sophisticated, kind heart, graceful elegance, extroverted, self-assured, sweet & spicy, sensitive, graceful, a bit sassy, funny, very stubborn, generous, loves unconditionally, easily forgives, treats everyone equally, witty, easy going, charismatic, fair, beautiful, tall, brunette with her daddy's eyes and her mama's nice smile. Sportiest of her sisters - she likes soccer, tennis, climbing, martial arts, gymnastics, swimming, baseball, track, hockey, and, of course, football! 2. Katherine Teagen Torres "Kathy" - Strong, knows when to use a light touch or a heavy hand, determined, bold, knows what she wants and how to get it, a born leader, noble, trustworthy, some see her as temperamental, strict, geeky career, no social misfit, skinny, small, computer engineer, book smart, borderline nerdy, charismatic, outgoing, black hair, pale, sometimes bratty and definitely spoiled (Drew, Drew, Drew, spoils the girls rotten, Bee swears), cares a lot (too much), ultimately softhearted, motherly, likes to please,always concerned for others, gossipy and nosy ways of being sociable, sometimes domineering, usually happy and smiling. 3. Gwendolyn Tabitha Torres "Gwen" - Hides a unique personality, bashful, quiet, delicate, shy, loner, those who know her know her as smart, sweet, and strong-willed, weirdly creative, brunette and feminine, a pixie with a button nose, fun-loving, straight-laced, well-read, crafty,pretty, athletic (gymnastics, swimming, and tennis FTW!), spirited, happy-go-lucky, sweethearted, on the downside she can be ornery, prim, prissy, witchy at times, rude, snobby, and greedy and even though she's shy at first, when pushed she can be bold Category:Blog posts